


Together

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm posting this a day late lol, M/M, Nathmarc November, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, day 30, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 30 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Together

When Marc died, it felt as though Nathaniel’s whole world had gone dark. He was lonely. 

Nathaniel would always remember the little things about Marc, the way he would fidget with his hoodie, the way he would twirl his knives. 

But, as time passed and people moved on, Nathaniel came to the horrifying realization that he was forgetting things about Marc. He couldn’t quite recall what his favorite food was or his favorite animal. 

It had been years, but Nathaniel didn’t want to move on… it seems like he doesn’t have a choice. 

It was one day when he realized he couldn’t remember what Marc looked like. He desperately searched for a picture - any picture of Marc, but he couldn’t find any. 

He broke. 

It was on that day that he decided he needed to be together with Marc again and there’s only one day to do that.

His body was found the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
